Question: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 1$ and $y = 8$. $3$ $x$ $^2 + 8$ $y$ $ + 7$
Answer: Substitute $1$ for ${x}$ and $8$ for ${y}$ $ = 3{(1)}^2 + 8{(8)} + 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 3(1) + 8{(8)} + 7 $ $ = 3 + 64 + 7 $ $ = 74$